Sleeping Sun
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: •NejiTen• Porque encontré la luz incluso el día en que el sol dormía.


**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos de los personajes-

**N/A: **Lo que hace el ocio, ¿no? Estaba más aburrida que el Coo (pregúntenle a mi primo qué es el Coo) y me dije a mí misma "_Misma, ¿por qué no haces un One-shot NejiTen?"_ y creé esto. El título viene de la canción "Sleeping Sun" del grupo "Nightwish". El contenido de este fic no tiene mucho que ver con los lyrics de esta canción, pero me inspiré de esta bella canción :)

**Advertencia:** No es el fic más bizarro que he creado, pero está en mis Top 5. Realmente no sé de dónde salió, pero advierto que salió medio raro. Bueno... será. Disfruten su lectura y de antemano gracias por leer :) _Espero sus reviews :)_

* * *

"**Sleeping Sun"**

El sol duerme en silencio, una vez cada siglo, y todo está bajo un delicado manto de oscuridad del cual sólo brilla el mar calmo y rojizo. Camino sin romper el silencio por la orilla del mar solar, su color brillante rojizo con tonos dorados hunde hasta mis tobillos antes de que la resaca de las olas descubra mis descalzos pies color arena.

Camino sin detenerme o apurar mi paso, este suceso es tan único que no pienso desperdiciar estos valiosos segundos apurándome. Lo disfrutaré al máximo, cada segundo, cada respiro, cada sensación que me produzca este lugar.

Las olas solares son tibias, cuando la resaca las separa de mis pies siento el frío de la oscuridad, pero éstas no tardan en volver a sumergir mis pies nuevamente, provocando nuevamente aquel agradable calor que recorre mi cuerpo. Su brillo tenue es suficiente para iluminar el horizonte, que se tiñe de colores cálidos, y la orilla por donde estaba caminando.

Levanto la mirada de la oscura arena iluminada por el brillo de las olas y me doy cuenta que no estoy sola. Una sombra a lo lejos, dentro de toda esta oscuridad noto aquel detalle gracias al resplandor del mar solar, camina a paso pausado por la orilla del mar, al igual que yo. Pensé que todos se estaban refugiando de la fría oscuridad que había caído en consecuencia del ausente sol. Al parecer me equivoqué.

La noche se hace más profunda y pesada, mas el brillo y la hermosura del cálido mar no es mermada por este hecho. Es más, parece resaltar aún más con la repentina profundidad y peso de las sombras. No obstante, el peso de la noche, a pesar de no pasar desapercibida por mí, no me afecta. Me siento ligera y libre, esta oscuridad no me aprisiona.

Aquella sombra a la lejanía cada vez se ve más cerca, más nítida, más grande. Y al tiempo que la figura incrementaba de tamaño, mi curiosidad también lo hacía. Siempre lo he sido, hasta puedo afirmar que soy curiosa por naturaleza, por lo que acelero imperceptiblemente mi paso, sin dejar de percibir cada mínima sensación que me producen las olas al bañar mis pies.

La figura lejana también acelera el paso como yo. La oscuridad parece muy lejana ahora, el brillo del mar ilumina todo a mi alrededor, incluyéndonos. Antes de que me de cuenta, la figura pasó a ser una persona... un hombre, y está parado frente a mí. Nos detenemos y nos miramos. La oscuridad tapa la mitad superior de su rostro, por lo que su identidad es un misterio para mí. No obstante, siento que la oscuridad también me tapa, el trato es igual.

-Hola extraño- saludo esbozando una sonrisa. El mar sigue bajo mis descalzos pies, es agradable la sensación que me causa.

-Hola extraña- su voz se me hace tan familiar, como si de un sueño lejano se tratara. No lo tomo en cuenta.

-¿Qué haces afuera cuando el sol duerme?- pregunto con curiosidad al extraño frente mío.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo- responde con una media sonrisa de burla. Sólo atino a soltar una risa queda, mientras comienzo a caminar en dirección a las lejanas rocas que están bañadas con el suave brillo solar.

Antes de continuar nuestra plática, caminamos pausadamente por la orilla del mar. Él se encuentra a mi lado, sus ojos ocultos en las sombras están fijos en el frente, en la roca más grande de todas. Tras de ella sólo hay oscuridad, la gran roca corta el paso del mar, describiendo un claro límite entre la tierra oculta y el brillo solar del mar.

-¿Ahora me dirás qué haces aquí fuera?- insisto. La curiosidad me está matando.

Él vacila antes de contestarme. Parece meditar su respuesta y escoger las palabras adecuadas para expresarse adecuadamente. Río internamente al notar aquel gesto, me recuerda mucho a alguien, a alguien que yo quise mucho, pero que el destino quiso separar de mí.

-Hn- lo tomo como una afirmativa, y no me equivoco. Al instante vuelve su mirada hacia mí –Vine a recogerte- contesta como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

_Porque aquello es lo más simple que existe._

Entonces era cierto, no estaba soñando. Es él, con razón estoy aquí, cuando el sol está durmiendo y todos se ocultan de la oscuridad. Ahora todo está tan claro. **Aquí realmente no hay nadie**.

-Y, ¿por qué tan gran recibimiento?- pregunto refiriéndome al hecho de que venga a recogerme justo el día de este siglo en el que el sol duerme y la oscuridad cae sobre todo, a excepción del bello mar que irradia luz y belleza.

Vuelve a tomar su tiempo para responder, medita una vez más sus palabras. En eso no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo muy meticuloso para sus cosas, sigue siendo muy metódico hasta para hablar. Pero allí mismo es donde radica su gran cambio.

_Ahora habla mucho más._

-Porque, eres uno de sus ángeles- responde con simpleza sin dirigirme la mirada.

Sus palabras no me sorprenden. Él ya me lo había dicho, pero no puedo creerlas. Si aquellas palabras no fueran más que pura verdad, Él no me hubiese mandado a donde me envió. Si aquello fuera cierto, no habría tenido que vivir. No habría tenido que estar en aquel lugar, aquel infierno en el cual **viví** durante tantos años. No, aquellas palabras no eran más que una cruel mentira.

_Una herida en mi alma que no sana._

-Y si soy uno de sus ángeles, ¿para qué me envió al infierno?- cuestiono sin desviar la vista de las olas cálidas y rojizas que una vez más bañan mis pies color arena.

Niega con su cabeza, pero yo no noto su gesto. Al notar que mi atención estaba centrada en el ir y venir de las olas solares, se vio obligado a hablar -Él no te envió al infierno- dice.

-¿Y cómo llamarías a ese lugar? ¿Cómo llamarías a aquel lugar oscuro donde uno está cegado por la mezquindad, la pobreza y la ignorancia? ¿Aquel en donde naces, vives en constante sufrimiento, y finalmente lo que llamas **vida** se te es arrebatado por el filo del destino?- pregunto sin alterar mi voz.

Al pronunciar cada una de las oraciones anteriores, el lugar donde estaba anteriormente mi corazón no palpita frenéticamente con odio y repulsión. No, allí hay sólo un gran vacío que no puedo llenar. Desde que se fue, todo se volvió tan claro para mí y aquel espacio que él llenaba, aquel estúpido sentimiento, se drenó por completo. No dejó ni una sola gota.

Su silencio me dio la razón y volví a concentrarme en el ir y venir de la marea dorada y rojiza, en los colores anaranjados, rojizos y dorados que tiñen el horizonte, y en las grandes rocas que actúan de frontera entre la oscuridad y el mar. Él no hace acto de presencia y él no dice nada.

El sol no aparece, su letargo profundo lo mantiene lejos de este paraje en donde me encuentro, acompañada de él. Aquí, en este paraje en medio de los dos mundos, donde sólo hay un gran y cálido sol (ahora lejos de aquí) y un gran mar que, acompañado por rocas, señala el escondido pasaje para pasar al otro mundo. Aquel en donde Él está y en este momento la oscuridad lo oculta.

Finas e invisibles lágrimas manan de mis ojos. No puedo sentir lo que antes llamaba tristeza.

_No siento nada._

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estamos en las rocas. Sus frías superficies, suaves y llanas, están salpicadas por el mar solar sin espuma. Las gotas continúan tibias a pesar de estar sobre tan gélida superficie rocosa. El calor del agua ahora está lejos de mis pies y el sol sigue sin despertar. Está tardando mucho, no suele dormir tanto. **¿No va a volver?**

-Tenten- me llama él, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que le planteé previamente.

Giro mi rostro para ver el suyo oculto tras las sombras. Sus ojos, aquellos que tanto me gustaron en vida, están cubiertos de sombra y su brillo no puedo apreciarlo. Echo de menos esos bellos ojos opalinos.

-¿Tú le odias?- pregunta, refiriéndose a Él.

¿Le odio? No. ¿Quiero odiarlo? Tampoco. No obstante, no sé qué responder. No estoy segura de mi respuesta ni de mí misma. Ahora que lo dice, nunca había pensado sobre aquello y... ¡agh!... ¿por qué me haces esto?

-Tenten...- volvió a hablar, sin dejarme dar una respuesta -¿Me odias?- cuestionó una vez más.

-Yo... - siento como el calor del mar, cuya marea a aumentado y ahora alcanza nuestros desnudos pies, comienza a aminorar. Su color rojizo comienza a ser opacado por la latente oscuridad que se vuelve cada vez más ligera –Yo no los odio. A ninguno de los dos.

Sonríe de lado. Las sombras se comienzan a retirar de mi rostro, luego del suyo, finalmente comienzan a retirarse de todo este paraje. La intensidad del brillo del mar aminora y el alba clarea desde el horizonte. Ahora puedo verlo claramente, sus ojos opalinos sin pupila están fijos en mí y sus blancas alas descansan en su espalda.

_Tan bello como lo recordaba._

Su sonrisa se ensancha, su rostro sigue siendo perfecto, tal y como lo era cuando vivíamos. Sin decir una sola palabra, me extiende su mano sin desviar sus ojos de mí. No me hago de rogar, coloco mi mano sobre la suya y al momento de aquel simple contacto siento como desde mis omoplatos surgen las blancas alas que me dan ingreso al nuevo mundo.

En este momento ya no importa cómo era la vida allá atrás, no importa el vacío dentro de mí en donde se supone que estaba mi corazón. Ya nada importa, él está a mi lado y ya no tengo que sufrir en aquel infierno.

Mientras el cielo clarea, veo con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro como el sol aparece por el horizonte tiñendo el mar de distintos matices cálidos. Las plumas de mis alas tiemblan ligeramente al sentir los cálidos, pero débiles rayos solares. Es una sensación maravillosa.

-Es hora de ir. Él nos está esperando- me dice entrelazando su mano con la mía.

El mar sigue teniendo aquel color rojizo y dorado, pero ahora su brillo no es tan intenso como el del astro rey, el cual ilumina todo el paraje. No obstante, no me molesto ver tras de mí ni lo que hay a mi alrededor. Todo lo que me importa es a quien tengo enfrente y la propuesta silenciosa que me ofrece. La acepto.

_Porque encontré la luz el día en que el sol dormía._


End file.
